inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerold Hirschberg
Gerold Hirschberg was a Jewish-American soldier, part of The Basterds. He was portrayed by Samm Levine. Biography Hirschberg was born in the United States. He joined the US Army during WWII and was recruited in the Basterds unit to kill Nazis in Europe. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Gerold Hirschberg is seen along with the other Basterds in the garrison yard when Aldo Raine briefs them. Later, when the group is already in France, he is seen scalping dead German soldiers in the woods. After they loot the dead Germans, he is seen guarding the three survivors with a Karabiner 98k. Hirschberg laughs when Rachtman mentions Hugo Stiglitz. He later cheers when Donny beats the German Sergeant to death. When Ludwig tries to flee, Hirschberg guns him down, much to Aldo's dismay. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Hirschberg is seen in the abandoned house, where the Basterds and Hicox prepare to meet with their contact. He is seen looking outside through the window. He's later seen in the veterinary office handing Bridget her purse containing the premier tickets Hirschberg is later seen in a flashback, along with Stiglitz and Donny shooting a car with German soldiers. He is no longer seen after this chapter, his fate remains unknown. Personality Hirschberg hates the Nazis and has no problem killing any one of them, this is shown when he shows no remorse for Rachtman being beat to death and when he guns down Ludwig afterwards, which irritates even Aldo Raine. Trivia *Hirschberg is the shortest member of the Basterds. *His role was to be much larger but it was handed to Omar Ulmer instead. *Although almost all the Basterds are seen wielding Kar98k rifles in the film, only Hirschberg and Kagan are seen firing their weapons onscreen. *In the trailer, Hirschberg is seen running with an MG42 and firing it. This scene did not appear in the film and instead the person running and shooting in the prison scene is Omar, who's firing an MP40. Behind the scenes He was played by Samm Levine. Due to scheduling conflicts, David Krumholtz was not able to play the role of PFC Hirschberg. He was replaced by Samm Levine who played his brother on Freaks and Geeks. In the original script, Samm Levine's role was much larger, with PFC Hirschberg being one of the primary members of the Basterds. However, in the film, Hirschberg only speaks one line, and he disappears before the closing scenes with his fate being left unresolved. His role in the script is taken by Omar Ulmer. Gallery Film Inglourious Basterds Aldo & Donny.jpg|Gerold Hirschberg with the Basterds The Basterds alligned.jpg|Hirschberg, far right Ludwig watches Werner.jpg|Hirschberg looks at Werner Werner salutes Aldo as Wicki and Hirchberg look.jpg|Hirschberg looks at Werner saluting Aldo Hirschberg laughs as Butz and Ludwig look scared.jpg|Hirschberg laughs The Basterds free Hugo Stiglitz.jpg|Hirschberg and the Basterds free Hugo Stiglitz Donny beats Werner to death as all the Basterds watch.jpg|Hirschberg cheers for Donny Hirschberg taunts Butz and Ludwig.jpg|Hirschberg taunts Butz and his buddy. Hirschberg shoots Ludwig in the back.jpg|Hirschberg shoots Ludwig in the back Hirschberg Donny Butz into the woods.jpg|Dammit Hirschberg Archie Hicox tells Aldo that Stiglitz is not the loquacious type.jpg|Hirschberg (middle) Hirschberg with Bridget purse and Donny.jpg|Hirschberg taking von Hammersmark's purse Hirschberg hands von Hammersmark her purse.jpg|Hands Bridget her purse Donny Stiglitz and Hirschberg on the forest road.jpg|"What brings you all the way out here?" Hirschberg, Stiglitz and Donny fire their MP40s.jpg|Hirchberg killing Nazis Other Samm Levine, Til Schweiger and Eli Roth as Hirschberg, Stiglitz and Donny.jpg|Samm Levine, Til Schweiger and Eli Roth in a promotional image Gerold Hirschberg runs with his MG42 trailer scene.png|Hirschberg runs while firing an MG42 in the film trailer Hirschberg runs in jail firing his MG42.jpg|Ditto Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:The Basterds Category:Jews Category:Males